The present invention generally relates to medical components used for fluid transfer, and more particularly to a specialized safety needle apparatus, an access site for use therewith, and a method wherein the foregoing components may be used to deliver or withdraw fluids (e.g. blood) from a patient in a safe and effective manner.
In recent years, the medical community and the general public have become increasingly concerned regarding the proliferation of various fluid-transmissible diseases. For example, one disease of substantial concern is Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (otherwise known as "AIDS"). According to current research, the AIDS virus is transmitted through various forms of contact with bodily fluids, including but not limited to blood. Thus, should a medical professional accidently experience tissue penetration by a needle used to extract blood from a patient, a significant risk of AIDS virus transmission exists. The transfer or extraction of bodily fluids (especially blood) from patients by medical personnel must therefore be undertaken with a considerable degree of care and caution.
Traditional techniques for withdrawing blood and other bodily fluids have involved the use of conventional syringe units each having a sharply pointed needle attached thereto. No matter how carefully this type of system is used, accidental needle penetration and the subsequent infection of medical personnel is always a possibility. Furthermore, even if direct needle penetration does not occur, conventional fluid extraction systems may allow blood or other bodily fluids to leak therefrom during use. As a result, medical personnel may experience skin contact with the blood or other fluids, thereby presenting a risk of infection (especially if protective gloves and other safety devices are not being used).
A number of attempts have been made to design fluid transfer components (e.g. syringes, needles, access sites, and the like) which minimize the risk of disease transfer and infection of medical personnel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,489 to Jepson et al. discloses a blood sampling system which involves the use of a septum-type pre-slit access site adapted to receive a blunt cannula operatively connected to a syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,840 to Healy involves the use of a valved medication container which enables medicine to be withdrawn and transferred to the inlet valve of an intravenous tube without the use of a needle, thereby minimizing the risk of disease transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,687 to Sivert discloses a needleless injection port system for intravenous fluid transfer which is particularly designed to reduce the risk of AIDS virus transmission. Published PCT Application No. WO 90/01349 discloses a hollow needle having a closed blunt end and an orifice spaced along the longitudinal axis of the needle from the closed end thereof. Other injection devices, devices used to transfer bodily fluids (e.g. blood), and systems for administering medical compositions to patients are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,654; 5,049,128; 4,954,149; 4,838,877; 4,819,684; 4,809,679; 4,790,830; 4,673,393; 4,634,424; 4,475,548; 4,197,848; 3,994,293; 3,977,403; 3,853,127; 3,823,840; 2,512,568; and 1,180,665.
Notwithstanding the inventions described in the foregoing references, a considerable need remains for a safety needle apparatus which effectively eliminates the possibility of accidental needle penetration and infection of medical personnel. Likewise, a need remains for a safety needle apparatus and access site which allow bodily fluids (e.g. blood) to be withdrawn from a patient in a safe and rapid manner without fluid leakage. The present invention satisfies these needs in a highly effective manner, as described in greater detail below.